buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akari Mamoru
'Akari Mamoru '''is a 7th grader from Aibo Academy and the main protagonist in ''Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale. She uses Magic World at first but she switched over to Fairy Tale World with Prince Charming as her buddy. Her core gadget is a pink book. Appearance In Season 1, she has long red hair that goes to her waist, fair skin and pink eyes. Akari wears a white collared button up blouse, a cream vest with yellow buttons, brown necktie, brown coat, accompanied by dark brown pants which is rolled up, and butterscotch colored boots. She also wears a band aid on her nose. In Season 2, her hair got shorter and the band aid on her nose was removed. Personality Akari is a forgetful person to the point she cannot remember where she lives, her classroom, and so on and so forth that she needs someone to accompany her to places that she needs to go. However, slowly but surely, she started to know how to get to the places she normally goes to. Akari normally forgets the things that she really needed. She also tends to forget people around her unless it's someone who left an impression on her. Akari is also quite clumsy, tripping here and there. Akari is also shown to be a kind and cheerful person to anyone she interacts even if someone insults her. She hates it when her friends and family are being insulter. She shows optimism to her family and friends but that's because she didn't want them to worry about her all the time because of her condition. Thus, she tries to be strong for their sake. Backstory When she was young, Akari mysteriously disappeared from her family and friends. A few days later, she was found however there was a catch: she lost her memories. Doctors did not know how it happened since according to their data, Akari was fine. They did everything in their power so that Akari could gain her memories back but it ended in a failure. Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale Season 1 Akari first appeared at the prologue of the story. She was shown to have lost her deck. She went out the classroom to find her deck before her brother finds out, only to bump onto Rouga Aragami. Miraculously, he has her deck which she was grateful for. And unfortunately for her, Jun Mamoru, her big brother, found out and got angry with her. Later at the same day, Jun scolded Akari for losing her deck once more. Wanda walked in and challenged Akari in a buddyfight. Thus, the two went to the Castle where they fight. Akari was shown using Magic World while Wanda used Fairy Tale World. In the end, Wanda won against Akari. Due to a losing streak she held, Akari used different worlds and decks to find which one is the one for her. She tried various worlds and decks but nothing clicked on her, thus her continued losing streaks. Her recent lost was when she was using Danger World against Hiroki. After losing, she was insulted by Rouga Aragami. But it didn't break her spirits, instead Akari became more determined than ever. After that, Wanda and Akari walked home together so that she wouldn't get lost. Wanda suggested to her that she try using Fairy Tale World. Thus, she asked Jun to build her one. Luckily, he already made one for her before she even asked. They fought a few times so that Akari can get the feeling on how to use her new deck. The next day, Hiroki challenged Akari to a buddyfight. However, instead of fighting Hiroki, she fought Hisoka Satou and his buddy, Dragon Knight, Soushi, instead. With her new deck from Fairy Tale World, Akari became victorious. Later, Akari was seen winning against an unnamed fighter. To celebrate her continuous winning streaks, Akari and Wanda, accompanied by Hiroki, Hisoka and Soushi, bought and opened a buddyfight pack. Akari ended up getting a double rare item named Prince's Sword, Legacy. Arriving at home, Akari asked Jun to polish her deck so that her new item card can be added, which he happily obliged. In that evening, Akari and her family bonded together. The next morning, on her way to school, she bumped onto a mysterious person who he thinks that he found his buddy. In Chapter 4, Akari requested for Jun to not accompany her on her way home so that she could learn going there all on her own which he agreed. She shared it to her friends and they were happy yet worried at the same time. Luckily when she went home, Akari did not ended up getting lost like the usual times. After eating dinner, while writing her journal, she saw a suspicious yet familiar person glancing at her direction by the window. The next week, she was still being followed by the same suspicious person. Not wanting for her family and friends to worry about her, Akari kept it all to herself. Even if she did not say anything, her friends worried because of how Akari acted for this week. But she reassured them that everything is alright. Later that day, Akari was anxious about going home alone. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rouga revealed to her that she was being followed, even though she already knew. So he ordered Akari to contact her brother so that he could come pick her up. Unfortunately, she did not bring her cellphone with her So Rouga lend her his cellphone but Akari can't remember her brother's cellphone number. So in the end, Rouga accompanied Akari back to her home. In Chapter 5, she was dragged by Wanda because of a plan to capture the suspicious person, which Akari didn't know. Wanda then lead Akari into a portal leading to Aibo Academy that Alice opened using the WHite Hare's pocket watch and entered it. Wanda then explained everything to Akari. She saw Jun, Hiroki, Hisoka and Alice walked out to another portal with the suspicious person tied up only to reveal that it was the famous idol named Takehiko Sasaki. After explaining why he stalked Akari, Takehiko revealed that he was a buddy monster named Prince Charming from Fairy Tale World who wants to be buddies with Akari. Upon being buddies with Prince Charming and getting her core gadget given to her by the Buddy Police, Akari was challenged by Jun to a buddyfight. In the end, Akari lost to her brother. Ever since she became buddies with Takehiko aka Prince Charming, she was constantly followed by his fangirls. Thus, the need to hide. Akari even used Rouga to hide from them at one point. And it sort of got worse when Prince Charming offered to give five tickets to the one who defeats Akari. She fought a lot of female buddyfighters. Akari was challenged by Rouga Aragami during that period. Unfortunately, she lost to Rouga's Drill Bunker. In the end, she was seen with her family and friends in Prince Charming's concert. In Chapter 9, it was implied that Akari joins Prince Charming in photoshoots, talk shows, etc. to maintain and boost his reputation as an idol. Thus, Akari didn't have the free time to hangout with her family and friends. In Chapter 10, Akari joined in the celebration of Wanda getting a buddy at the Mamoru household. In Chapter 11, Akari just learned about the criminal buddyfighter named Wolf as well as what's happening around. The day started with Prince Charming's fangirls chasing Akari as usual. She ended up tripping and hiding at a bush. Akari ended up being found by Prince Charming and Alice, Jun's buddy. They escort her to Aibo's buddyfight stage using a portal wherein she witnessed the defeat of Tetsuya Kurodake at the hands of Rouga Aragami. Later that afternoon, she also witnessed Gao and Rouga's fight with Gao being victorious. Afterwards, it was revealed that while Akari was talking with her friends outside, someone inside her classroom was observing her. The next day, Akari found an envelope taped on her table. She opened it and revealed that the content of the envelope was an impact card named Happily Ever After. Finally, Akari was free of schedules for the next week so she has time to spend it on her friends. She then slipped on a banana peel which Yu placed. Yu taunted by insulting Jun's deck building skills and Wanda's buddyfighting skills which made Akari angry. So she challenged Yu to a buddyfight to teach her a lesson but she ended up losing. In Chapter 15, a flashback was showed between Akari and Rouga. The qualifying round for the ABC cup arrived. Akari has 4 wins in her bag. She needs one more to move on to the ABC cup. So does Hiroki, Hisoka and Wanda. Thus, Alice suggested that they fight among themselves. Akari ended up fighting Wanda and won using her impact, Happily Ever After, as well as the set spell called Skimming Through The Pages. At the same time that she won, Hiroki also won his match against Hisoka. Thus, they needed to review the footage on who won first. However, both of them won at the same time. They buddyfight for the spot for the Wild Card in the ABC cup. Akari won against Hiroki and is moving to the ABC cup as the Wild Card in the middle school division. During that time, someone watched her from their tablet. Abilities & Skills '''Buddy Skill: '''Akari's buddy skill consisted of one white wing in each side of her wrists and feet. Buddyfight Records Category:Buddyfighter Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Protagonists Category:Fairy Tale World User